Le Petit Mort
by CharlieMaye
Summary: This was not the first time James March had seen her in his bar and it wouldn't be the last.


_A/N: I do not own anything or any rights of these characters and I am not making money off this story._

 _Be prepared for non-con like situations and sexual situations._

* * *

Her hair was like wheat, shining and falling in waves just like a field blowing in the summer wind, and her eyes were like blue sapphires that seemed to shimmer and shine when the light hit them just right. At least, this is what James March remembered the first time he saw Emaline Adams sitting in his hotel bar.

This was not the first time James had seen her in his bar and it would not be his last. It was late on a Thursday evening and, by this time, most proper young ladies found themselves in the comfort of their own home, not in a dimly lit bar, where the smell of hard liquor and smoke lingered in the air and mischievous hands could wander to their own delight.

On this specific evening, Emaline, a few other young ladies in her…..line of work, and a few stragglers took up no more than ten seats. The rest were occupied by gentlemen, ranging from barely old enough to vote all the way to way past their prime. She was sitting on a stool at the bar, legs crossed at the knee, with a man on each side of her, equally vying for her attention. Emaline's soft features stood in contrast with the dark smokey makeup around her eyes and her bright painted lip. Her black sequined dress that sparkled and winked with each slight movement rested just above the knee.

James had watched her from a dark corner-of course being dead made if very easy to be unseen if desired. The suitor on her left had had his hand placed on her knee and James watched as the man's hand slowly inched higher, trying to crawl underneath her hemline. James felt his upper lift curl and resisted the urge to cut the man's hand off. For now, anyways.

The young lady batted his hand away, warning him with a sparkle in her bright eyes and a quick bat of her long lashes. James felt his anger settle. Some men payed for sex and some payed for company. It seems like this gentleman would get neither. Instead, she turned her attention back to her drink-which, of course, one of the men had bought for her-finished it, and got up and left from the bar. Her dress sparkled as she walked away and James' eyes followed the sway of her hips.

He growled to himself. She was a brightness in his dim hell and he wanted her brightness all for himself, like the greedy bastard that he was.

She always returned. She was sometimes by herself and sometimes with suitors. No matter when she showed up, James' gaze always seemed to find her. He liked to watch the sparkle in her eyes as she would throw her head back in laughter. Sometimes it made him wish that her eyes would sparkle like that for him. Other times, the sight of her pale exposed neck made him wonder what it'd feel like to wrap his hands around it, to run a cold blade across that sensitive skin. That's when James knew what he had to do.

That night, when final call was made at the bar, the few remaining guests that were left finished their drinks and made their way out. Emaline walked away from the bar and down the hall, hands wrapped around the arm of a suitor. James' eyes followed the couple and could feel his anger flaming up and his chest tighten. He went up to the bar, outwardly restraining himself.

"Liz, that young lady," he nodded towards the direction she went and Liz shook her head in acknowledgement. "Make arrangements with her for me. The usual."

"You got it." She said, hands busy scrubbing glasses.

"That's gotta be the fourth one this week." Sally said from the end of the bar. She was slouched over and her head was resting in one of her hands while the other hand held a lit cigarette.

"Well, Mr. March certainly has a type and he knows how he likes to spend his free time. That's all he's got these days-free time."

"Tell me about it." Sally took a drag on her cigarette.

* * *

The next afternoon, Emaline had received a reservation from a new suitor.

"7 pm, Hotel Cortez, room 64" the card had written on it. The paper was thick and textured and was printed with the hotel emblem on the outside. Fancy.

She flipped the card over to search for a name but nothing was there. This wasn't the first time that someone with money called on her skills and chose to be anonymous and it certainly wouldn't be the last time.

After some time, Emaline began to get ready for the evening. She chose a deep sultry red that contrasted against her fair complexion-one of her favorites. It was held up by thin straps and it hugged her at the waist and flared out towards her knees, swaying with each movement of her hips. She decided to gently pin up her soft golden curls, letting a few strands fall around the sides of her face. As per the usual, Emaline set her face with smokey eyes and a red lip. It was nothing especially spectacular but it always seemed to make her suitors happy. With a final glance into the mirror, Emaline left.

After taking the elevator to the sixth floor and wandering through a few seemingly endless hallways, Emaline made it to room 64. She straightened her hair and patted down her dress before knocking on the door. A kind-faced woman greeted her at the door.

"Come on in, dear. Mister March is expecting you." The round woman stepped aside and opened the door wider.

Emaline tentatively walked in, eyes scanning the room before her. It was a large suite with a living area, a bed to the side, and a bathroom farther back. The details escaped her as a long dining table in the center of the living area caught her attention. At one far end sat a young man. He was finely dressed in a dark blue suit, his hair meticulously swept back to one side, and a thin pencil mustache twitched above his upper lip. As she walked forward, the man stood up and a small smile graced his handsome features. He took one of her hands in his own.

"It's an honor to have you as my guest, my dear." He gently bowed down and brought her small hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss.

Though she had been intimate with many men, few had ever taken such a gentle approach. It made her insides flutter, just slightly.

"And to whom do I have the honor, sir?"

"James March." He pulled out the seat across from where he was sitting, offering it to her. "And I know who you are, Ms. Adams."

Emaline sat down and March returned to his own seat.

"Most people call me Em."

"You'll find that I'm not like most people, Ms. Adams." His eyes twinkled mischievously as he brought a crystal glass to his lips. The woman that greeted her at the door just started to pour from a wine bottle into Emaline's own crystal class but she had stopped the woman.

"No thank you. Forgive me sir, but I have my rules. No alcohol on the job." Instead the woman poured water into her glass. The woman retreated and instead went to a covered silver platter. She lifted the cover to expose a roasted bird and steamed greens.

Once she placed a serving on each plate, James said, "Thank you Mrs. Evers. You're excused." With a polite nod, she left the room.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence while they dined on their light meal, occasionally making small talk. This man seemed to be polite and refined and not at all interested in what most men sought from her, especially in such private quarters.

"Now why don't we get down to business." Emaline broke the silence, wiping her mouth with a napkin and then set it on the table.. "I doubt that you brought me here just to dine." Emaline could see a twinkle flutter in James' eye.

"If you insist, Ms. Adams."

Mr. March rose from his chair at the opposite end of the long table and briefly linked his hands behind his back. He walked at a very easy, leisurely pace towards where she sat and Emaline waited to see what his first move was. He softly put his hands on her bare shoulders.

"Ms. Adams, I am a man of particular taste." Emaline briefly shut her eyes when she felt a whisper of a breath against the sensitive skin on her neck.

"I've dealt with many-" Emaline started.

"Do NOT interrupt me." Mr. March snarled into her ear and she felt his grip on her shoulders tighten. "Each man has his own preferences." His hot breath left a trail of warmth up and down her neck. Emaline moved her head to one side, which exposed her neck further and she intently listened.

"Some men prefer the innocent virgin." Emaline could feel the feathery brush of his lips against her ear and she let out a soft sigh. James quickly switched sides of her neck and mimicked the same small movements. "But we both know that's a lie, now isn't it?" Emaline felt a hitch in her breath, offended but reminded herself to bite her lip. It wouldn't be the last time her virtue would be questioned.

"Some men prefer that _you_ take control." James slithered his tongue out around her earlobe and Emaline could feel herself biting her lower lip as she closed her eyes.

"Oh and some men prefer that it's clean and quick."She could feel James rubbing his thumbs up and down the side of her neck. "A hump and dump, if you will." He chuckled. "But not me."

James came around to face her, keeping his hands loosely around her neck and she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. He leaned down near her right ear. "I like to take my time." James increased the pressure around her neck. "To make sure that you feel each purposeful stimulation."

Emaline could feel his grip continue to tighten around her neck and he used his own body weight to keep her sitting in her chair. Feeling her vision beginning to grow spotty, she began trying to peel his fingers away but with no success.

"I'm going to fuck you and then I'm going to kill you." James snarled again into her ear as her consciousness slipped away.

* * *

When Emaline opened her eyes next, she struggled to see anything. She moved her head back and forth and her heartbeat quickened, realizing that there was a blindfold impeding her sight and she felt constraints against her wrists. Emaline's breath quickened as she felt a breeze against the skin of her midriff and realized that she was only left in her bra and panties.

"I see you're awake," Emaline jumped when she heard James speak from a corner of the room, his voice lower than before. "Good."

Emaline could hear the soft sound of his feet against the carpet as he moved closer to the bed that she was tied on and she could feel her blood rushing in her ears.

"Now we can start the fun." The bed Emaline rested on groaned as James began to push in his weight. She tried to move her legs away, in any direction-any direction away from him-and tried to curl up her legs.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ms. Adams," He cooed. The gentleness in his voice was juxtaposed as his own legs harshly pushed hers wide open. He settled the weight of his pelvis in between her legs, placing a hand on each side of her head and leaned down close to her face. "Struggling only encourages me." He pushed her down into the bed even more with his own weight and she could feel his already engorged proof of desire against her abdomen. Emaline froze as he let out a growl into her ear and ground himself against her.

He closed the space between them and began biting at her earlobe and left a trail of bites down her chest and to the skin just above her breasts.

Emaline pulled at the restraints on her wrists, trying to close herself off. Instead, James just pulled the fabric of her bra down and revealed her breasts. She could feel a breeze of cool air against her nipples and Emaline let out a sharp gasp as she felt James' fingers pulling and tweaking one exposed peak.

"Please, no-," James firmly clamped his free hand over her mouth. His already occupied hand started pulling at the same nipple and his mouth began its assault on the other, biting down on the tender bud. Emaline squirmed and twisted at his harshness, letting out muffled cries.

His warm tongue tenderly circled around the sensitive peak and Emaline could hear a soft growl come from James. He removed his hand from her mouth to move his hands up and down her sides but Emaline started to cry out as loud as she could. He briefly continued before she felt his weight shifting off the bed. As soon as he was off her body, she began to thrash and kick her legs wildly.

"Oh, must you make this so difficult," James spoke over her cries of help. When she felt his presence next, she felt him put in a piece of fabric in her mouth, once more effectively silencing her. Then she felt his shadow near the side of her face and she turned her face away from him, even though she could not see him.

"I find it much more _fun_ to have both hands free, my dear." He laughed and pulled her face towards his. "As I'm sure you will, as well." She heard his voice move farther away from her into another part of the room. In his absence, Emaline moved and thrashed again, making any effort to set herself free. Of course, her struggle was in vain. James returned and, this time, she could feel the bare skin of his torso against her own naked skin as he regained control of her legs and settled on top of her, once again.

James leaned far over her-she knew because she could hear and feel his hot, labored breath against the side of her face. She felt one of his hands reach down and sneak into her panties. Emaline turned her face away from where she imagined his to be as his fingers delved into her warm folds to find her core to be wet. She could just feel his wicked smile.

In a swift motion, James tore away her panties and sheathed his arousal within her warmth. They both let out a cry, one out of pleasure and one out of despair. Holding her legs from behind her knee with his harsh grasp, he started moving slowly and it stirred the warm coals within Emaline's groins. But then he quickly picked up his speed, pulling himself completely out and back to the hilt with each pump. It filled Emaline completely and she couldn't help but gasp with each thrust.

Emaline gasped again, this time in surprise, as she felt James' long fingers flick and caress the bundle of nerves between her legs. She groaned, in despair, confusion, but also lust. The coil in Emaline's groin began to tighten and she could hear groans-traitorous, muffled groans-escape from her mouth.

In sync with her own moans, Emaline could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin as James picked up the pace even more. She could hear his heavy breathing mixed with dark chuckles as, she assumed, he watched her from above.

James continued working at her sensitive bundle and Emaline felt her legs grow tense and she began to grip at the restrains at her wrists. James must've sensed she was close and began thrusting as hard as he could, each slap of his skin resonating against her own. He ripped off the blindfold.

"Look at me." He snarled between his teeth. "I want to see."

Emaline opened her eyes and had to squint as they adjusted to the change in light.

James' hair was disheveled and a thin layer of perspiration was on his forehead and broad shoulders. She looked into his eyes as he demanded. His eyes were dilated-not out of passion but out of frenzy. It was the look of a crazed man.

He thrusted harder and harder, pushing her closer to the edge.

Her body betrayed her as she was flooded with her orgasm, coming in waves as she could feel herself clenching James' hard member and she looked him in the eye. He smiled a frenzied grin.

"Yeesss." He hissed.

But then he put his hands around her neck and pushed her down into the bed with his body weight while still thrusting in and out.

Unable to claw away at his grasp this time, all Emaline could do was helplessly watch. The gag inside her mouth already made it difficult to breath and she felt as though her eyes were going to pop out of her head. She tried squirming away and closed her eyes.

"I TOLD YOU TO LOOK AT ME!" He roared, pushing even harder into her throat. "I want to see."

Spots of black and white began to flash in front of her eyes and Emaline could feel James coming close to his release. She felt herself gasping and struggling to breath, until she could breath no more.

James watched her take her last breath and saw the life and the sparkle leave her eyes. He groaned as he felt him release his load into her and he lightened up the pressure on her neck, once he knew the job was done.

He took a moment to recompose himself before pulling himself out and rolled next to her, still gasping for breath. He closed his eyes.

"Thanks for not making such a mess this time." A woman's voice called from the other side of the room. James opened his eyes and looked up. Emaline was no longer strapped to his bed. Instead, she was sitting at the dinner table, dressed as she was in the beginning of the night. "It's such a pain to get rid of all that blood."

She stood up and drew her fingers across her neck, lifting her head up slightly, and revealed the dark bruises from the night's activities. James frowned as he saw them fade away and her skin returned to its normal porcelain complexion.

"My dear, you've been dead 30 years. Live a little." a smirk grew on his face.

"At least you got to cum." Emaline got up from where she sat and sauntered over to where James lay. She climbed on the bed and then straddled his waist.

"Ohhh." He growled out and put his hands on her hips. She bent down to kiss him softly.

"Next time, can we please do a scenario where I cum, too?" She ground herself onto him.

"I think I can remedy that," He said, quickly spinning her onto her back and pinning her back down.

"You, my dear, have been my favorite kill yet." He whispered into her ear

* * *

 _A/N: I know this is pretty tame for James March._


End file.
